This invention relates to a recording and reproducing device to be used with a disc cartridge of a magnetic type, and more particularly to a recording and reproducing device including an ejecting mechanism for the disc cartridge.
Heretofore a recording and reproducing device to be used with a disc cartridge wherein the disc cartridge is firstly inserted into a cartridge holder placed in an ejecting position, and the cartridge holder thus containing the disc cartridge is then brought into a loading position where the disc cartridge is recorded or reproduced has been widely known.
Such a conventional recording and reproducing device ordinarily includes an ejecting mechanism comprising an electric motor combined with a speed reduction mechanism, so that the torque of the electric motor is utilized for ejecting the disc cartridge out of the recording and reproducing device. However since the provision of the speed reduction mechanism and else is found to be disadvantageous because of its complicated construction and increased size, there has been proposed a simplified construction of the ejecting mechanism wherein an ejecting lever combined with a coil spring is mounted on a frame and rotated by an end of the inserted disc cartridge so as to store the energy which is thereafter utilized for ejecting the disc cartridge out of the recording and reproducing device. The proposed construction substantially simplifies the ejecting mechanism because no complicated speed reduction mechanism and else are required. However, since the disc cartridge is such an ejecting mechanism moves together with a cartridge holder relative to the eject lever supported by the frame, a large frictional resistance is created between the eject lever storing energy and the disc cartridge, thus entailing another disadvantageous feature of rendering the insertion and removal of the disc cartridge to be difficult. Furthermore, securing the eject lever and the cartridge holder relatively movable to their correct positions have been found troublesome.